You and I
by Take Me Down Like I'm A Domino
Summary: There's something about this time that's different.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Yeah, I was bored. **

* * *

"Hi Jadey," Cat says as she saunters into your bedroom. "Your mom let me in."

It's the same thing every Friday since I've stopped attending school. She calls every day of the week and on Fridays, when my mom goes out, she comes over for what she calls 'play time'. Only today, there's a twist.

"Hi Cat." I hate pet names, but she makes me call her kitty when it's time.

"I missed you."

She says the same thing, almost at the same time, every time. She comes and sits on the edge of the bed, she plays with her fingers because she's nervous, and her breathing changes when she comes closer to me, and that's when she says it. It's the same three words every time; the same three words that I can never say back because it shows that I think of her as something more highly than just fun.

"Oh."

It's my only reply, every time. I don't say anything else, because once again, I can't show her what I feel. It makes it awkward. I could cut the tension with a knife in the room for the first ten minutes she's here. It's only like this on Fridays though. Never on a Saturday if she decides to pop up. Never any other day during the week if she has off from school. Only Fridays.

She sighs mumbling a 'yeah' and that's when I know it's time. It's when she's most vulnerable; because she knows that no matter what she does I will never feel anything for her. I do though. I have fun with her, I laugh with her. I'll do all of it. Any day but Friday.

I scoot over so I'm behind her. I open my legs so she's sitting in between them with her back facing me. I move her bright red hair to one side so I can see the skin of her neck. I bring my lips down gently and she relaxes. It's the only moment she has to relax, because right after I bite down and I elicit a perfect combination of a moan and a whimper and it begins it all.

She's fragile, but I'm not careful. She's not careful with me either. She's rough, and I love it.

"What's that?" She whispers as I press myself into her more.

"You'll find out," I say in a comforting tone. What's about to happen isn't to be of comfort. It's to be of pain and pleasure.

She shifts so she's sitting sideways with one leg hanging off the bed. She's so small; her feet don't even touch the ground. I kiss her cheek. This is no different. She leans into my touch and I push her vibrant, red hair to the other side so I can reach her neck. I tilt her head giving me room and I bring my lips to her pulse point. I kiss it gently before biting down making her whimper again.

"Be nice, Jadey," She says looking into my eyes innocently.

It's the same every time. She pretends like she's scared. She pretends like she's innocent. She knows how it gets me going. Cat isn't really stupid, naïve, or any of that. Cat is smart and manipulative. She knows how to be seductive, and she knows how to manipulate well. So well, it works on me. Even though, I'm aware she does it, I can't help but fall into her trap. She's just like me, in a way, only she'll admit her feelings.

She turns all the way now, and she situates herself so she's straddling my legs and she runs her fingers through my hair.

"What is that?" She asked running an innocent hand down to the front of my pants.

"It's a surprise," I say as I kiss her passionately.

"I want to see." She's not faking innocence now though. I can see it in her eyes that she's curious.

She brings a shaking hand down to my zipper, bringing it down slowly.

"Don't Cat," I say placing my hand over her smaller one.

She's really curious now, slightly pissed off even. She pushes me back onto the bed and stands up in front of me. She opens my legs and grabs me behind my knees bringing me closer to her. She undoes the button and pulls my jeans down, throwing them somewhere else in the room. She gasps. She obviously knows what it is now.

"Is that?" She asked surprised and I nod. The look on her face is making my center throb. "Is it going to hurt?" This is real innocence. She's scared, but she trusts me at the same time.

"Not if I go slow," I whisper as I sit up and take off my shirt. Her eyes rake up and down my body stopping momentarily to stare at the bulge in my underwear. She licks her lips, and I'm not even sure she knows that she does.

She steps back and takes off her clothes, leaving nothing to be left out of my imagination.

She pulled down my underwear slowly. Little by little it became more visible, until it was completely out. She stared, mulling over in her head whether she should stop now or not, but Cat always thought about that. She'll always choose to not stop. She gets down onto her knees, right in front if me.

"Can I?" She asked wide-eyed. I nod my head and she reaches out a small hand grasping it gently. She pulls on it causing the harness to rub against my clit. I couldn't help but moan. She's been making me wet the whole time. She smirks at my reaction and does it again. "Lay down," She says it softly, but I know she means it. She slides her hand around the appendage and slips a few fingers inside me making me buck my hips downward. She slides her small fingers back out just as quickly as she inserted them and I groan in protest.

I sit up and place my hand on her neck as my thumb goes to her cheek. It's usually a sweet gesture, but mine holds something more potent behind it. "Why'd you stop?" I ask slightly pissed off.

I felt her hand move back up to the appendage and she slowly rubs her fingers over it. "You'll like it, I promise."

I let go of her face and lean back onto my elbows. She situates herself so she's sitting on her knees a little higher than before. I can see the appendage glistening and now it's dawning on me. Who knew Cat would even think to do this. She slowly moves her mouth forward. She pulls on it one more time making me groan when it presses against my clit. She opens her mouth slowly and wraps it around the appendage. I know I can't really feel much, but just looking at her makes me want to go over the edge.

She pulled away slightly and looked me in my eyes. "Is that okay?" Cat knows how to please me, and she knows when she does, but she still feels the need for my approval.

I motioned for her to bring her mouth to it again and she complied. I grabbed two fistfuls of her red hair and pushed her head down farther, letting her bring it up when she wanted. I may like pain, and all that weird stuff, but I would never force Cat into something she didn't want to do. I let go of her hair letting her repeat what I just did again on her own. I can't feel it, but the sight of little Cat on her knees is the most warming sensation ever.

"Does it hurt?" I asked letting my feelings show through.

"A little," She said her voice raspy now. Her eyes were watering and I brought a hand up to wipe the nearly fallen tears away. I don't mean for my affection for her to shine though at a time like this but I can't help it.

"You don't have to, Cat."

"Do you like it?"

"If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"Can you put it inside me?" She asks feigning innocence. I nodded; my mouth too dry to speak.

This isn't like any other time now. This time, I'm the one that's on edge, and I'm the one that's feeling. That's not me. But why is it me now?

She lies down on the bed pulling the blankets over her. It's a quirk Cat has. She'll stand in front of me completely naked, but when we get into bed it's like her whole personality has changed. Like if she's exposed too much it'll reveal something that can't be revealed until later. It's peculiar, really. I can read her like a book, but she's one of those books that you can't figure out until the end. You're always confused, always. There's not a moment, until the end, that you actually get it. I know Cat's quirks, I know all of it, but I don't know why. Sometimes I even think I'm fooling myself. That I don't even really know Cat at all, but everyone knows Cat somehow, right?

"Are you sure?" I ask, letting the tip graze her entrance.

She bites down on her lip. She's contemplating now, really contemplating. "I-I think so," She says as she breathes a sigh. I think my heart is going to jump out of my chest, or my brain is going to spin so much that it will never stop. Cat never does this to me, ever.

"Look at me," I said grabbing her face roughly. "Relax and it won't hurt. Just like our first time."

Our first time was a disaster. There were tears of happiness and sadness and pleasure and pain and it was an emotional rollercoaster that I don't want to revisit, but Cat tells me all the time that even though she cried she loved it.

I pushed my hips into her slightly letting it slide about halfway in. "It hurts," She whimpered out almost immediately. I leaned my lips down to her ear and whispered comforting things to her as I pushed it into her slowly. She took slow, relaxing deep breaths.

"You're okay," I whispered out as soon it was all the way in.

She didn't even realize that it had gone in all the way. She gasped in surprise and moaned shortly after as I moved my hips around gently, letting it move inside her.

"Jadey," She moaned out loudly. I loathe when she uses it in bed, but whatever helps her through it, I suppose. "Harder." I quickened my pace and soon you could hear her wetness. The strap rubbed against my clit with each thrust, and Cat dug her nails into my shoulders. "I'm almost there." She screams it out making me push hard into her one last time as I send myself over the edge. "Jadey, I'm right th—," She can't even finish her sentence as her orgasm comes tremoring out of her.

I come off my own high and slow down my thrusts as she rides it out. I lean down and kiss her gently, something I never do. I move my hips up and she moans, making me realize it's still inside her.

I slide out swiftly and lie down next to her and take it off. She cuddles into me. I hate cuddling, but there's something about Cat that I allow her to cuddle with me. She's like… She's like a kitten.

I'm never, ever like this. I don't know why today is different.

There's just something about Cat and I.

* * *

**Okay so, I don't know if I'm turning this into a chapter story or not. Took me like 3 days to write this. Review and tell me if you want a chapter story based off this, because I have an idea.**


End file.
